An unfortunate fate
by CrazyFrog424
Summary: When Hermione sees her boyfriend, Ron, kissing Fleur Delacour, whom has transferred to Hogwarts, in the library, nothing will be the same between them. How will Hermione cope, and will Ron and Hermione ever be one again?
1. Broken glass

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING AUTHOR J.K ROWLING!**

"_Harry!_" Hermione's voice came from behind him.

Harry turned around and found Hermione clutching two books tightly to her chest, sobbing. "W-what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I-It's Ron!" She sobbed, swiping at her eyes. "H-h-he was w-w-with Fleur!"  
"Fleur," Harry said slowly. "She's a veela, Hermione, and much too old for him – anyways, she goes to BeauxBatons!"  
"N-no," Hermione protested. "I mean, that's true in all, but I s-saw h-her!"

"So?" Harry shrugged. "That doesn't mean they kissed or anything."  
"But they _did!_" She sobbed even harder now. "I saw it, Harry!"

"Well, maybe you should go talk to him?" Harry suggested, quickly continuing on. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."  
Hermione gasped. "A misunderstanding?" She shrieked. "I saw it, Harry, what else is to it? She laughed at something he said – and then she, and then she – she kissed him right on the lips!"

Harry frowned, not knowing what to say. "Here," Harry said, pulling out his WhizzTech, a very popular communicative wizard device in which Fred and George had invented themselves. It's just like a cell phone, but better."I'll WhizzText him."

"N-No!" Hermione stuttered, startled by the idea. "Don't tell him anything about it yet, he mustn't know that I saw them together – at least not yet."

"But you need to be understood," Harry said firmly and when he saw her confused expression, he added, "I meant you need to understand what's going on and the only way to do so is to promptly tell Ron what you saw."

"So, what did you see?" Ron said from behind.

Hermione and Harry turned around with a gasp. "H-hi Ron," Hermione muttered weakly. "Uh, what's up?"  
"Nothing," Ron shrugged. He seemed in a good mood. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me, Hermione?"  
"Well, uh," Hermione looked to Harry for help.

"She wanted to tell you that Hogsmeade's sales are increasing!" Harry said quickly. "I mean, shoot, they've gone billions of galleons up – they were talking about even improving it with more shops and stuff."  
"Oh," Ron nodded carelessly. "That's cool, I guess." And then he looked back at Hermione. "So, are we going or not?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned. "Where is it that we are supposed to be going?"  
"You mean to tell me you forgot?" Ron said, not amused.

"I'm supposing so," Hermione nodded slowly. "I-I've just been a little distracted lately, that's all."  
"We were planning on going to _Hogsmeade_ with Harry and Ginny," Ron nodded. "What's troubling you, Hermione?" Ron stepped forward and embraced her with a hug. He stepped back to scrutinize her expression.

"Well, um, nothing," She shook her head. "It doesn't matter – let's go, we don't want to be late."

"Oh, right," Ron nodded, disappointed because that wasn't what he was looking for. "Where's Gin, Harry?"

"I dunno," Harry shook his head. "I was on my way to get her when – when, um, Hedwig swooped in. Yes."  
"Oh, okay," Ron said. "Let's go find her, then, she should've just gotten out of Charms with Professor Ludwig."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Let's go."

"Wait, wait." Ron examined Hermione. "Hermione – w-were you c_rying?_"

Hermione gasped, and looked away. "Umm, yes," She nodded, looking back at him. "I was."

"Why?" Ron asked. "Are you okay, Hermione? Do you want to lay down_"  
"_No, I'm fine," Hermione protested, shaking her head. "Let's just go find Ginny so we can get there on time."  
Hermione turned to walk, but Ron turned her back around. "Hermione," He said slowly, looking into her eyes, about half a foot away from her face. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "Well…The truth is…"

"Zere 'ou are!" Fleur ran up to them in excitement. "Isn't zis great, guys? I've transferred to 'ogwarts! My mum made me because she didn't like ze schedule and 'eadmistress."

Hermione gasped, knowing that it wasn't her eyes playing tricks – that Fleur was actually here, and it had been her snogging her Ron. Harry gave an expression of complete shock. "Fleur," Harry said. "How – aren't you a _Veela? _I thought all Veela's were permitted to stay at BeauxBatons."

"Zey were!" She said with a smile. "Zat is correct, 'arry potter, 'ou are very smart! 'ou know about my old school – zat means z'a'lot to me, 'arry, thank zu."

Harry nodded. "Isn't this your last year, anyway?"

"Well, zit wouldn't have been if I were at ze beauxbatons academy because 'ou stay there for as long as 'ou like – but 'ere at 'ogwarts, 'ou don't really 'ave ze choice."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say, hurt burning in the pit of her stomach. Fleur then turned to Ron. "So, Ron, could 'ou maybe 'elp me with ze divintation 'omework? I've never learned divintation before."

"S-sure," Ron stuttered, slightly shocked.

"But Ron, we're supposed to be going now!" Hermione said, trying to get down to the lies.

"I-I know," Ron said with a nod. "And I'm sorry, but Fleur transferred when we got here, which was yesterday. She was on the train – we've got to at least help her, don't we? We won't be much too late for our reservations – it'll be quick. How about this – while you guys find Ginny, I'll go help Fleur?"  
But Hermione said suggestively, "Why don't I help Fleur? I've got all _A+_'s in Divintation, I've never got another grade."

"W-Well, I don't know," Ron protested. "I think it better be me – here, you and harry can look for Ginny and I'll just be right on back."

"Oh, will you _now?_" Hermione snapped tentatively. "Well, I ju_"

"I'll accompany Fleur in the divintation, thank you very much," Harry offered, but then Fleur shook her head.

"No, zit 'as to be Ron," She said. "Professor Telawaney told me zat 'e needed to 'elp me with zit."

"Ron," Harry shook his head. "Why are you doing this?"

"What is 'e doing?" Fleur asked delightedly. "Is zit good?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "It's more like un-loyalty!"  
"Un-loyalty?" Ron sneered, appalled. "I've not shown un-loyalty once!"

"Not even today?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "I mean, I you and Fleur were having some interesting yum-yum's."  
Fleur and Ron exchanged confused glances. "What do you mean?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, modest are we now?" Harry sneered coldly. "You shouldn't be doing this to Hermione, Ron, she deserves better."

"W-what do you mean?" Ron asked as his palms began to sweat.

"You know what I mean," Harry nodding, continuing forth. "You and Fleur were getting pretty comfy there in that damn library."

And then Ron's jaw dropped. "Um, I'll be right back girls I need a word with Harry." And he took Harry by the arm and dragged him over out of earshot. "H-how did you know? You haven't told Hermione, have you?"

Harry frowned and glowered. "So it's true, then, 'mate'?" Harry snapped coldly. "You and Fleur – when you're dating Hermione? I thought you were cool, Ron – I guess I was wrong – you attempt to be cool, and you fail, because cheating on your best friend aka girlfriend is absolutely _bonkers!_"

"You're absolutely bonkers!" Ron said shrilly. "Bloody hell, what's up with your_"  
"My what?" Harry grimaced, and Ron took a step back. "That's what I thought, Ron – and what makes you think I won't _tell _Hermione?"

And then Ron made an expression of sadness. "P-please don't t-tell Hermione a-anything, Harry," Ron begged. "I-I didn't m-mean to, H-Harry, I p-promise! I would never do it on p-purpose!"

"She knows, goof!" Harry thumped Ron on the back of the head. "Why do you think she was crying? She's the one that told me what she saw!"  
And then Ron's jaw dropped. "H-how – if she saw what happened, why didn't she tell me, and how was she just acting like nothing had happened?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, why don't you ask her, snogger?"

Ron looked deflated. "I didn't even want to, really!"  
"_Really_," Harry muttered. "I'm sure – I mean, who wouldn't? She's gorgeous – but still, you have a girlfriend, one that you should feel very grateful to have, yet you sit here swimming in a pool of girls!"

Ron growled. "You're dating my sister, you old prune, so don't you go on about other girls."  
"Hey – it's not like I'm going to kiss her – like _you!_" Harry snarled, and then Ron gave a low groan.

"Your making me feel guilty here, Harry, like I did a crime or something."  
"You practically did do a crime, Ron," Harry said. "I'm just the cop dealing with it – how long exactly did you and Fleur_?"  
"Kiss?" Ron finished, bewildered. "Well, let me see…Four…Five…Ten…_a second!_"

"How did it happen, if you didn't want to, Ron?" Harry sneered. "If you didn't really want to, you wouldn't have, now would you?"

"Let's just not talk about this right now, Harry," Ron said slowly. "We need to get to_"

"_What, so you can just go snogging behind Hermione's back again?" Harry snapped. "No! It doesn't work that way, Ronold, one at a time."  
Ron grimaced angrily and walked away. "What?" Harry shrugged. "Walking away, old man? Fight!"  
"Why?" Ron said, trying to act casual. "This isn't the time to make a scene, Harry."

"It's also not the time to lie to your _girlfriend!_" Harry rasped.

"I'm not lying to Hermione!" Ron shouted fiercely. "I've not even_"

"Is everything all right?" Fleur asked cautiously, approaching with pure caution.

"Y-yes," Ron stuttered.

"It doesn't seem like it," said Hermione, her arms across her chest. "And I_"

"Hey Fleur, I think they'd like to be alone for a moment?" Harry suggested, seeing Ron's horrified expression from the corner of his eye.

"N_" Ron began.

"Okay," Fleur said. "I'll be right back, Ron – 'ou take 'our time!" And Harry led Fleur away.

Hermione looked at Ron, sadness gleaming in her eyes. "What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, denying the fact that she was burning inside with sorrow.

Ron shrugged, looking sad, too. "Well…I haven't really told you – but it seems like you've seen it for yourself – but I didn't want you to know – or even want you to see – and I hope you can understand that it was a terrible mistake and misunderstanding – amongst which I regret – and_"

"You kissed Fleur."

Ron looked to Hermione, shock in his eyes. He frowned, took a deep breath and huffed out a faint little, "_Yes._"

Hermione's head hung low and a little tear slithered from her face and fell to the floor. "And I regret it!" Ron said quickly. "It didn't happen like that, Hermione_"

"Then how did it happen, Ron?" Hermione said fiercely. "You just happened to be slobbering all over her when I walked by? Oh, please."

That pierced Ron like a piece of broken glass, and it left a mark; His face reddened like a radish and he shrugged. "N-not exactly," Ron shook his head. "We were in the library and – and Fleur came over to me with excitement and said that she wanted to talk to me in private – and I said "fleur we're the only ones in here" and then – and then she _kissed _me! And – and – and I didn't want to reject her, or tell her t-that I had a girlfriend, but – but_"  
Hermione was now sobbing, so Ron stopped mid sentence, feeling horrid. "Hermione – I'm sorry!"

And then the ring Ron gave Hermione was flung at Ron, and Hermione stormed off. "Wait – Hermione!" Ron called after her, pulling her around by her arm. "LOOK, I didn't do this on purpose – it just – _happened!_"

"I'm sorry, Ron, but you should maybe date Fleur instead," Hermione protested, shaking the tears from her eyes. "Just don't make the same mistake you've made with me – you two deserve each other, Ron, you are a lucky one – she's a _veela_, how lucky is that? Goodbye Ron." And Ron's heart seemed to have broken so awfully that he couldn't speak or stop her as she disappeared in the crowd of students.

And then Harry's voice called, "Where's Hermione snogger?" And then he laughed tauntingly.

That's when anger ripped through Ron's chest, and he turned around to face Harry and snarled, "_You!_"

"Me?" Harry referred to himself. "What about me, Ron?"

"You ruined _everything!_" Ron yelled. "You ruined my relationship with Hermione – you ruined_"  
"Woah, woah, woah!" Harry raised his arms in disapproval. "_You _ruined everything – not me, not Hermione, not Fleur, y_ou_."  
Ron frowned, looking to Fleur and then to Harry. "You_" And then Ron stopped, realizing the truth. And then he said breathlessly, "_You're right._"

And then Ron turned around and slowly walked away and into the crowd. Harry hurried after him. "Ron." Harry pulled Ron around. "I'm sorry about this – I shouldn't have done that – I mean, it's just – I don't know…I just, well…I guess I just didn't like the fact that_"

And then Fleur was sobbing. "Zis is all my fault! If only I had stayed faraway from 'ou, Ron, zis would 'ave never 'appened! I am so sorry, Ron."

Ron shrugged. "Thanks," He said meaninglessly. "I…I'm _sorry _too."  
Fleur stopped sobbing in confusion. "W-why are you sorry?" She asked.

"I'm sorry that there'll never be an _us_," And then Ron disappeared into the crowd of students.

**Later in the dungeons…**

"Students," Severus Snape murmured glumly. "Hurry and get into class – I'll wait another minute."

Harry was walking with Hermione, comforting her. "Hermione, I'm sorry about all this, and I know Ron is, too. He was very sad when you dumped him earlier. He didn't want to talk about it – not even to _me_."

We entered the classroom. "He did indeed look rather sad," Hermione agreed. "But still, he cheated on me with – with – with – with _Fleur Delacour!_"

We sat down next to each other right as Fleur entered, and she sat next to Hermione. Hermione looked away, not wanting to meet eye-contact, but then she felt a tap on her left arm and looked to see Fleur smiling shyly. "'Ello, 'ermione," She said kindly. "I'm sorry for what 'appened – I didn't mean it like zat! I didn't mean for zis to 'appen! I didn't know – well, I didn't know quite frankly, zat 'ou and Ron were an item!"

Hermione nodded slowly, sucking in deeply. "Y-yeah," She stuttered quietly. "I'm sorry for what happened, too." And then she turned back to Harry. "It's not very nice to_"

"_'ermione, I am so very sorry!" Fleur whined. "I apologize – I truly do!"

"I know you're sorry," Hermione nodded. "And…I don't know, Fleur, I'm just not ready for this right now. I'm confused and lost and…I just don't know what to do."  
"What a shocker," Harry eyed her. "I never thought you'd say that, miss 'I know everything.'"

Hermione chuckled, but it wasn't much of a happy chuckle. "So 'ou forgive me, 'ermione?"

Hermione thought hard, but it didn't take long for her to say, "No."

Fleur looked agonized. "I'm so sorry, 'ermione, I didn't_"

"I know, I know," Hermione nodded sourly. "You're sorry, I get it – and I hope you understand, but I just can't contain that strength right now – that strength to forgive you – but I will eventually. So don't worry about it, I'll take my time."

Fleur understood, but she wished that she hadn't. "O-okay," She stuttered.

The door shut, and Professor Snape was twirling his wand in his hands. "Take out your textbooks and turn to page 6, chapter 1, section 3."

. We all did so quietly and when he seized that we'd done what he'd asked, he went over to the green board and wrote with chalk:  
_The unforgivable curses, and killing curse_

There were a few gasps around the room. Professor Snape whirled around to face the class, obviously pleased with himself. "Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked slowly.

"Professor McGonagall says that we aren't allowed to learn about these curses," Hermione said quickly.

"Well Professor McGonagall isn't here, is she?" Snape sneered. "Who's in charge of potions? _I _am."

"But this is potions," Hermione reminded him. "So why are we doing defense against the dark arts?"  
He looked offended. "Miss Granger, I'm going to ask you one more time to stuff it. We have lots to learn in so little time, so I'd find myself very fond if you'd shut it."  
Hermione shut her mouth at once, her cheeks turning red slowly. "Thank you," He said coldly, and then he began with, "Who can tell me the three unforgivable curses?" He scanned the classroom, in which not a hand raised. And then Neville Longbottom slowly raised his hand. "Longbottom."

"The C-_Cruciatos _curse, s-sir," Neville stuttered quietly.

"Very good," Snape said, pursing his lips before writing on the black board "_Crucios._"

He turned around again. "Does anyone know the other two?"

Neville raised his hand again, but he was the only one. "Does anybody _else _know the other two?"

Slowly Hermione raised her hand. "Granger."

"The Imperios curse," She answered, biting her lip uncomfortably.

He nodded, and wheeled around and wrote, "_Imperios_."

And then he wheeled back to face the class once again. "The last one – Luna Lovegood, I'm sure you'll know this, taking your father into matters."

Luna, frightened, muttered, "_Selahora_."

He smirked. "I stand corrected, Lovegood." And then he wrote that down on the board. "Harry Potter."

Harry then looked up at Snape. And he finally said, "T-there's only three, sir."

"I'm not talking about the unforgivable curses," He shook his head. "I'm talking about the _killing curse_."

The hairs rose on the back of Harry's neck. There were a few whispers here and there, and he slowly looked around before saying slowly, "A.K."

"And what does A.K stand for, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, on his toes. "Say it fully."

"I-I really don't feel comfortabl_" Harry protested slowly.

"_Say it, Potter!_"

"Avada…Avada…Avada Kazoosie?" Harry pretended that he didn't know it, but Severus knew he did, as he gave him 'the glare.'

"Potter, you have five seconds to say the _real _spell, or you'll find yourself in detention," Snape said coldly.

"Wait!" Harry bellowed. "Can't I just spell it out instead?"

"N_" Snape began.

"_Can't you see he's nervous saying it?" Hermione blurted out and then she clasped her hands to her mouth in immediate regret.

Snape stared at her. "Hermione Granger, I'd like to see you after class." And then his eyes met Harry's again. "Very well, come on up."

Harry spelt out on the board "_Avada Kedavara_." He stepped away and sat back down.

"Yes," Snape said. "Indeed. Draco, would you read the first paragraph for me?"

"Sure," Draco said, letting out a small groan. "_The Cruciatos curse will boun__"

And the door burst open, revealing professor McGonagall who stepped in with an unpleasant look creased across her face. "Severus," She muttered.

"Minerva."

"You are well of use to_"  
"_I will _not _help that slimy old git perform the patronus, Minerva!" Snape snarled unhappily. "So mind it you will do!"

Mrs. McGonagall looked appalled. "Severus Snape, I shall not be talked to that way! I'm not to be ordered around by _you _– _I _order _you _around, Snape, and I advise that you do not tell me what to do ever again. You'll be at regret."

"I have a class to teach, Minerva, so won't you get out?"

She grunted. "It'd be my pleasure, Severus – _why are you teaching them about those things?_"

"Ah, so you've seen the board?" Snape said, referring to the curses scribbled on the black board. "I'm teaching them this stuff because it's useful – unlike anything you've ever said."  
"Severus," She gasped. "I cannot – you will apologize right this moment, and you _will _do as I say and come help him with the Patronus_"

"_Minerva, my advice would be to get _out _of this room right this very moment!"  
She stood firmly. "I will – class, will you excuse me and professor for a moment? We need to have a little presumed chat, out in the hallway – Severus." She motioned to the doorway and they both walked out, shutting the door behind them. And then there was yelling beyond the door in the room.

"'Ermione, do 'ou have ze prophet?" Fleur asked, tapping on Hermione's shoulder.

"No, I do not Fleur, and I'd quite appreciate it if you'd stop talking to me?" Hermione shrugged uneasily. "You're quite annoying."

Fleur frowned. "I-I'm sorry – it's just that maybe being a new student in all, a little 'elp would be nice – I guess 'our not as _cunning_ as I thought 'ou were."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You _foul _little monkey!" Hermione gasped. "You don't even belong here – snogging other girl's boyfriends? What were you thinking, Fleur! You should be ashamed of yourself." And Hermione turned her back on Fleur at once.

And then Fleur was sobbing terribly. "I-I'm sorry, 'ermione! I've already told 'ou so – but 'ou will not listen to me! I am sorry, 'ermione, truly sorry. I know 'ou'll never forgive me, and 'ou shouldn't because 'ou 'ave every right to 'ate me, but I just want 'ou to know that it was an accident and I would never purposely try to 'urt 'ou."

I pulled my wand slowly from my cloak and whispered, "_Tukintos_."

And Fleur's mouth was zipped shut. She started sobbing harder, trying to make words, but her mouth wouldn't open. "What'd you do, Hermione?" Harry asked with a frown. "And why isn't Ron here – he should be, he's in this class."  
"Why would you care if Ron was here or not?" Hermione sighed. "He's not a true friend at all – he's a bad egg."

"Hermione, I know Ron hurt you, and I can't ever forgive him for that either – but we've been best friends since I can remember," Harry reminded her. "And to be honest, he was there for me when I needed a friend when I was eleven years old. Who was it that helped me get through platform nine and three quarters? Who was it, who on the train, thought I was so cool? He's helped me a lot in getting my work done, and I'm not about to start hating him now – I hope you'll understand, at least one day." He shrugged.

"Well," Hermione said quickly and rather fiercely. "I was there too, now wasn't I?"

"You were," Harry agreed with a nod. "Don't get me wrong – if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have accomplished many things."  
Fleur tapped Hermione, and Hermione turned to look at her. "_What _Fleur?"  
"Hmhmhmhmh!" She mumbled, not being able to speak correctly.

"It's wh_"

And then the door swung open, cutting Hermione off, and in waltzed a very unhappy Severus Snape. He shut the door behind him – rather slammed – and walked to the front of the classroom. "Does anybody know where Weasley is?" Snape said dully. "He's not been seen."

Hermione wasn't at all terrified – she was rather happy that he possibly could've vanished from the face of the Earth. Yes, quite happy she was.

But Harry – he was mortified. Harry immediately raised his hand.

"Potter?" Snape said coldly.

"I saw Ron earlier – before I came down here for class," Harry said uneasily. "I'm not sure where he went though. I think he might've possibly been too depressed to come to class today – which unfortunately means he'll have to face the consequences – unless he's sick, which he looked well enough when I last saw him."

Snape started pacing slowly. "Mr. Potter, is Weasley skipping class?"

"I don't know," Harry shook his head. "He might be – but I can't_"  
And then the door opened and there Ron was, carrying his books. He shut the door behind him.

"Mr. Weasley_" Snape began.

Ron put a piece of paper down on Snape's desk. "Professor Dumbledoor wanted a word with me – he wrote you a note to make sure you knew that I was really with him."

And then he took a seat next to Harry.

"Fleur Delacour – you're new to the school. Would you do the honor of telling me what_"  
"Mmhmmmm!" Fleur started to panic.

"_Revolvo!_" Snape aimed for Fleur.

And then the spell was off. "'rofessor – somebody 'ut that spell on me!"

Snape pursed his lips. "Who?"

"I-I don't know!" Fleur exclaimed. "I think it was_" And then she stopped herself, not wanting to get Hermione in trouble because if she did, she knew that Hermione would hate her even more. "_It was Draco."

Snape looked shocked, and he turned to face Draco. "Is this true, Draco?"  
"It wasn't me!" Draco sneered. "I don't even talk to her – what makes you think I would attack her?"

Snape then looked at Fleur. "Whoever put the Tukintos spell on Delacour, if you do not admit yourself, I'm going to make class a living hell."  
Nobody said anything. They just made glances around the room.

"Very well," Professor Snape said. "_Yelahne!_" And then there was a orange glow that immediately vanished. "Who put that spell on Fleur Delacour?"

The truth spell immediately took on Hermione's instincts. "It was me!" She blurted out. "I put the spell on Fleur."  
Snape was not pleased at hearing that – rather shocked. "Well, well, well, miss Granger?" Snape asked. "I am surprised – you are the brightest of this class – _why _did you put that spell on Fleur?"  
Hermione shrugged the truth spell still on her. "She was getting on my last nerves – every few seconds she would try to settle things out over us – because I'm angry with her at the moment – and she wouldn't stop talking to me. So I figured that ought to shut her up."

"You know what this means, Granger." Professor snape drew a piece of paper from his desk and took a quill and began to write on it. "You will have a week's worth of detention."

Hermione frowned. "To be most truthful, I don't like the idea of that, Professor."

"_Revolvo!_"

And then the truth spell whisked away and Hermione shuddered. Everybody seemed to be looking at her. There were low whispers. Hermione sighed and looked down at the ground, wishing a hole would suck her from the face of the Earth.

**Thank you for reading :) Tell me what you think, and if i get some good reviews, i'll upload the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. The kiss

**I forgot to add in the first chapter that some things are being swapped around. It's Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts, but Dumbledoor and Sirius Black aren't dead, and there's not been a battle yet. It's like the 7th book never was - yet they still went to Godric's Hallow. **

"Harry." Ginny said, smiling at him, and then she hugged him. She took a step back and kissed him gently. "Where've you been?"

He was frowning slightly, but his troubles were immediately whisked away at sight of his beautiful girlfriend. "Hey Ginny, I'm sorry about Hogsmeade – there were a few problems."

"What" – kiss – "Kind" – kiss – "of" – kiss – "problems?" Ginny asked before kissing him one more time, a little more passionate than the others.

"With Hermione," Harry said smugly. "Don't worry about it, love." And then he forced a smile at his girlfriend.

"No wonder she looked so depressed today!" Ginny exclaimed. "What happened, Harry? Is she alright? Oh, please do tell me!"  
"It was nothing really," Harry shrugged. "Just a few issues with Ron, that's it."

Ginny frowned. "Ron – what did that dumbbell do _this _time?"

"Don't let it worry you, Ginny – let's forget all about it," Harry suggested. "Since we didn't go to Hogsmeade earlier, would you perhaps maybe like to go now?"

"With…Just with you?" She asked curiously.

Harry nodded with a smile. "Yes, just me and you."

And then Ginny returned the smile. "Sure, it sounds like fun."  
Before they could walk off, a gorgeous blond girl passed by, wearing ravenclaw robes. She looked as if she was running from something – that's the thing the hall was stranded except for Ginny, Harry and the girl at the moment. Harry didn't recognize the girl, but she looked too old to be a first year. Before she could hurry off, Harry blurted, "Excuse me?"

She turned around to face him, and he was stunned. She was a lot prettier than he thought she was at first – and unfortunately, a lot prettier than Ginny. "Are you new here?"

"Yes?" She frowned, giving glances down the hall every once in awhile, as if she were looking out for something. "Why do you ask?"  
She had a pretty voice, too. It was mysterious.

"I dunno," Harry shook his head. "You just didn't seem…familiar."

She nodded, taking a step back. "Well, I must be going then, I_"

"_What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Cecilia Barnes," She answered, giving more glances down the hall.

"Cecilia, what are you running from?" Harry asked.

And then Ginny gave a jealous groan, not liking Harry interacting with another girl, especially one a whole lot prettier than her. "Why are you so concerned?" Cecilia asked. "I don't know you, you don't know me, and we aren't having this conversation right now."  
"My name is Harry Potter?" Harry frowned, thinking it might make her open up more. "Also known as the boy who lived? Yeah, that's me – I am him."

Cecilia gasped, and her frown turned into a smile. "Y-you're that potter fellow?" She gave a short laugh. "S-so it was _you _who stopped he-who-must-not-be-named? You are brilliant."  
Ginny groaned again. "Back off, sister," Ginny said, grabbing Harry's arm. "He's _my _prince Charming – go get your own."  
Cecilia looked taken back. "Excuse me?" She referred a hand to herself. "Do you know who I am?"  
"Cecilia Barnes?" Ginny said. "Yes, I do. In fact, I know that your Madam Barnes daughter – but that doesn't give you the right to just walk on in this school and think you can do _whatever _the fuck you want. This is _my _boyfriend he's _mine_, so fuck off." And then she looked into Harry's eyes, and then kissed him gently.

"_Excuse me!_" Cecilia cried in bewilderment. "You will rue that, you ugly old ginger – _Feraverto!_"

And Ginny shrunk, and changed form, until she was a cup, but nothing more. Cecilia laughed a beautiful melody as she swept the cup that was Ginny into her grasp.

Harry gasped in total disbelief, and anger overtook him. "How dare you touch her_"

"Kiss me," Cecilia breathed. "Kiss me and I shall return this bastardly girl to her regular form. If you refuse my invitation, she'll remain a tiny little lonesome cup – _forever_."

Harry gasped and shook his head. "Dumbledoor won't let you do this, Cecilia! Give her to me – she's not yours!"

"She is now," Cecilia smiled, waving the cup in her hand. "Do you want this filthy girl back? Well, kiss me then."

"Are you serious?" Harry sneered. "Ginny's my girlfriend – I'm not going to do that to her!"

"You're doing it all right," Cecilia referred to the cup in her hand. "You're keeping her from living her life – you must _really _love her."

Harry was starting to panic. "Cecilia!" He shrieked. "Give me Ginny or else_"

"Or else what, Harry Potter?" Cecilia chuckled. "You're going to tell Dumbledorf on me? Well, here's a question, Harry – what's that stupid old Dumbley-dorf going to do about it? If I hide the cup, he'll have _no _access to it, and neither will you. I don't care if I get in trouble – my parents are death eaters, I can survive the consequences."  
Harry started to shake his head. "Wait – your parents are death eaters? You_" And then Harry stopped mid-sentence. "Wait – Ginny said your mom was Madame Barnes. She's not a death eater after all – you're just trying to scare me so I'll kiss you, and then I won't have to find out the truth – that your parents aren't really death eaters! Well, Cecilia Barnes, it's not working – hand me Ginny _now!_"

"Kiss me," Cecilia said sweetly. "Kiss me and the blood-traitor shall be _released_."

"Cecilia," Harry begged with his eyes. "…Please."

"NO!" She stomped her foot angrily. "Harry James Potter, I've waited for you – I've waited for you _all _my life! And when I'm about to finally – _hell no_, just FUCKING kiss me!"  
Harry didn't know what to make of this. "No, I will not – give me_"

Cecilia drew her wand at once. "Drop your wand, Potter."  
Harry didn't fear her, however. "No, I won't – you're not going to just walk – I'm not afraid of you!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, aren't you now?"

"This isn't time for fun and games, Cecilia, this is serious – now hand over my girlfriend before this gets brutal!"  
"Brutal?" She chuckled. "What are you going to do – hex me? Oh, Harry…Harry, Harry, Harry." She stroked his face with her finger. "You are absolutely everything I've ever dreamt of – and so much more. We could be something great…wonderful…powerful…If only you'd just kiss me, Harry – just kiss me."

Every single time Harry said no, it burned inside, because it is so hard to say no to such a gorgeous, tan girl. But he still showed fury as he shoved her finger from his face. "I am not going to listen to you, Cecilia. You're trying to make me drool over you – does every guy do that? Must be nice, Barnes – You've got five seconds to hand over my girlfriend before I_"  
"HARRY!" Cecilia screamed furiously. "DO YOU WANT YOUR STUPID LITTLE GIRLFRIEND TO DIE?"

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO KISS YOU SO FUCKING MUCH?" Harry screamed at her. "DOES IT REALLY BOTHER YOU THAT FUCKING MUCH? DO I LOOK THAT DAMN GOOD?"  
She smiled, flattered. "Oh, Harry, did you _really _just ask that? Oh, hell yes, you do look that good Harry. It bothers me because – oh, no time for questions, just make the move already."

"Me?" He frowned, troubled. "Cecilia…_why _are you doing this to me? I've never done a damn thing to you."  
"KISS. ME!" Cecilia screamed madly. And then she cornered him, her face only a few inches from his. And he was hypnotized by beauty.

"Just…Just kiss me, Harry," She whispered.

He began to lean in…And then he kissed her; Cecilia dropped the cup. It seemed as if the whole world was swimming around them – like they were the only two people in the world. Their mouths molded together in an unfamiliar way, and romance was in the air. The kiss was unlike anything Harry's ever experienced before – but then the sweetness of it grew rougher and rougher as it went, and Harry started to get bored of it. He started to get tired, and he wanted it to end. But when he opened his eyes, he wasn't at Hogwarts...He was in Cecilia's arms, at a familiar graveyard.


	3. Tom Riddles Graveyard

**I can't stop writing this story! I keep wondering what's going to happen next, and next.(;**

"I-I've been here before," Harry said, stepping away from Cecilia to explore the graveyards. "In…In a dream, or something, I can't remember."

"Oh, so you recognize this place?" Cecilia said slyly. "Hmm..."

"W-where are we?" Harry frowned. "D'you reckon we're some place near Hogwarts?"

"We're at the graveyard of Tom Riddle."

And then Harry's scar burned like a fire, and he fell to the ground groaning, his hand over his throbbing scar. He closed his eyes, the world around him spinning. The pain was fierce and tense and he could no longer worry about anything – all he could think about was how badly his scar was hurting.

"Cecilia?" An unfamiliar cold voice said. "Cecilia Barnes? It's me – Ted Bloomington."  
"Ted!" Cecilia said happily. "Oh – I've brought him Potter – see?"  
And then there were a few muffled footsteps before Ted gasped and said, "My word – you have! Oh – your parents and he himself are going to be _so _very happy with you."  
"Yes – indeed."  
"What is he doing?" Ted said suspecting something. "Is he – stop that, boy! It's not funny, whatever it is your doing – stop that nonsense right this very minute – or I swear, I'll_"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry let out a piercing scream, his scar burning terribly. It was prickling with such pain that he could not contain.

There was suspense in the air.

"The dark lord is on his way!" Ted laughed coldly. "He'll be here any minute, along with your parents. Once he see's you've actually done the deed – Why, he'll declare you a death eater for sure!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a pale old bald man and Cecilia interacting. "You won't get away with this!" Harry screeched his sweaty hand over his prickling scar. "Dumbledoor – he'll realize I'm gone!"

Ted let out a cackle. "Boy – What the devil is that old kook going to do about it? You'll be dead already once he finds out – he won't stop us before you are dead. But of course, the dark lord is going to kill you himself."

I then looked at Cecilia, whom looked nervous. She caught my gaze. It seemed as if her eyes were pleading for forgiveness. "Why?" Harry asked her. "I thought…I thought we were friends."

She gained more sadness at that comment. "I…I could never be friends with someone…Someone who is friends with a…m-mudblood and blood traitor."  
Harry sensed immediately that she was sorry and didn't want to do this – but she's talking that way in front of Ted because if she's nice to him, well, Ted wouldn't like that would he? She wants him to think that she doesn't like him.

Harry frowned at her. "Just tell me…Why did you do this?"

"The kiss was magical, Harry," Cecilia said softly. "It was unlike anything I've ever felt before – I'm glad I got it."

Harry's scar was still paining him – it was hard to think. "You...You tricked me."

Ted started walking up the hill, not paying attention to them at all.

She shook her head sadly and whispered, "Harry…It wasn't my fault – I had too – he was going to kill me and my family! And – I couldn't do that to Liam!"

"Liam?" Harry asked quietly so Ted wouldn't hear. "Who's he?"

"Liam," Cecilia said, "Is my little brother."

"Oh." Harry frowned. "Did you...You really don't want to be friends with me because I hang out with Hermione and Ginny?"

Cecilia shook her head, still whispering. "No – I don't care of that, they seem like very nice people, Harry. I was only so mean to Ginny because I needed a way to get you to kiss me. When you kissed me, Ted had put a spell on my lips to teleport us here when they are kissed by you. I didn't want too, honestly – and you were wondering where I was going and why…I was looking around – for you. When you were there, I didn't really realize…"  
"That it was me?" Harry asked slowly.

She nodded, looking ashamed. "I'm _so _sorry, Harry – truly I am. And I promise that as soon as I get back to Hogwarts I will change your Ginny back to normal."

"Thanks to you, I'll never even get to say goodbye to my love ones," Harry said, turning his back on her.

"Harry…" She pled.

"No," He shook his head. "Just go – save yourself while you can – he's coming, I can feel it in my scar. Go – go _now!_"

"Why should – Harry, I have to stay here. I have to wait for the Dark Lord to present me as a death eater and give me thanks," Cecilia said quietly. "I'm…sorry."

He turned to face her again. "I thought you weren't one of them, Cecilia – I thought maybe you were _better _than this…Turns out I was wrong." And he turned away from her again.

"I don't want to be one of them!" She gasped as if she were offended. "I truly don't – but I don't, honestly, have a choice! It's either I accept his offer, or he'll most likely kill me for rejection."

"You should've just stayed at Hogwarts – if you had, Dumbledoor could protect you," Harry said critically. "But it's too late now."  
"Harry…" She pled again. "Please."

"No!" Harry shouted angrily, no longer whispering. "He killed my parents – do you not understand? He's taken e_verything _from me – to get to my death point! Well, lucky him – here I am. He's got his chance, and he'll take it. He took everything from me and now – he's taking the one thing I have left other than my friends – my life."

"Harry, I'll do_" She began to beg, her eyes starting to water.

And then the air went cold and they both looked up to the sky to see the Dark Mark. And then Harry's scar burned awfully again like it had in the beginning. It was burning – burning like a crackling fire – and all he could think of was how bad it hurt. He started to count down, hoping it'd chill out, but it wouldn't.

"Harry!" Cecilia gasped. "Are you alright?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry screamed at her. "YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT TO HOGWARTS – TO SAFETY – IN TIME! BUT NOT IF YOU DON'T GO _NOW!_"

She shook her head, a tear falling to the damp earth from her eye. "I…Harry, I'm not going to leave you here – I can't."

"Then take me with you!" Harry exclaimed, his scar painfully burning. "Take me with you, Cecilia!"  
She shook her head again. "I…"

And then Wormtail came in few, his features rat-like. "_Ah_ – m-m-Mr. P-P-Potter," He said squeakily, walking closer. "Ce-Ce-Cecilia, you've brought him."  
Cecilia straightened up and wiped the tears on her sleeve. "Hello Wormtail, you're looking dashing today – yes, yes I have."

"Master…He's going to be so p-p-proud," Wormtail said.

And then Death-Eaters apparated into view. There was Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Greyback and Narcissa Malfoy. The others Harry didn't recognize.

Bellatrix cackled, walking quickly over. "The puss comes through, eh?" She referred to Cecilia. "You're just a stupid little girl – why would the dark lord ever want something as scrawny as you? You look like all you've eaten in months were toothpicks."

One of the death-eaters, a pretty black haired beauty, frowned at Bellatrix. "How _dare _you talk to my daughter like that!" The girl, appearing as Cecilia's mother, gasped, darting over quickly. "Bellatrix – you might be one of the Dark Lord's favorites, but that doesn't mean I won't curse you!"

Bellatrix cackled. "Go ahead then Suzette – hex me. I'd like to see you proclaim the guts to do such a thing."

Suzette fingered her wand from her pocket and put it to Bellatrix's cheek. "Try me, Lestrange."

Bellatrix, however, didn't cower at all. She stood up straight, looking Suzette Barnes straight in the eye, giving a slight cackle. "I'm waitin_"

"_Suzette…Do you dare threaten one of my best death-eaters?_"

And there Voldemort was – gliding towards them. Harry dropped flat against the ground, his scar burning in absolute pain. Suzette immediately put her wand away. "I'm so sorry, my lord – but _look _who my daughter has brought us!" Suzette exclaimed, pointing to Harry.

And then Voldemort gave an exasperated laugh that was as snake-like as he looked. "_Cecilia Barnes, is it?_"

Cecilia gave a mortified nod, trying to hide the terror she felt. She started to shake under his stare. "Y-yes, m'lord."

"_You've brought me Harry Potter – and for that you shall be rewarded_," Voldemort began to pace around Harry. "_You've earned yourself a thousand galleons and you are now…Death-Eater._"

And in a quick, unexpected movement, Voldemort drew back Cecilia's sleeve and took his wand from his pocket and pressed it to a terrified Cecilia's arm. And then he muttered something and a mark slowly was drawn on Cecilia's arm. And then Cecilia smiled and looked at him, still terrified, but hardly showing it. "T-thanks, m'lord."

He walked closer to Harry, kneeling above him. "_I'm going to kill you, Harry._"

And then Harry let out a bloodcurdling scream with the pain. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS – I DO NOT FEAR YOU! I WILL AVENGE THEM!"

And Harry drew his wand. "_Exp__"  
But Voldemort was too quick and prepared. "_Expelliamus!_"

And Harry's wand flew from his grasp. Voldemort gave a short cackle. "_Did you really think you could disarm me, Harry? Did you honestly think I'd not know that you would try to protect yourself? Well, Mr. Potter – I am absolutely amused. Everyone – step back…He's mine._"

They took shallow steps back, and Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry, smiling. "_Would you like to beg, Potter? It's more joyful when they beg._"

"I'm not…going…to give you the joy," Harry sneered with hate. "Kill me already."

Voldemort laughed darkly. "_You're unlike many people, Harry – everyone else begs until they cry. You're not even fretting – but I know why…You already know you're going to die, don't you? You're just preparing yourself for it – if you're going to die, there's no point in fighting it._"

"At least I'll get to see my parents again," Harry said fearlessly. "I'll get to tell them how ugly you've gotten since they've last seen you."

And Voldemort's smile faded into anger. "_Avada Kedavra!_"


	4. Something new

HPOV  
I put my hand to my head which no longer hurt, gaining consciousness. I was alive? I slowly opened my eyes to see I wasn't where I was before. It was unlike anywhere I've been before. The sun beamed through clouds and I was in a long field of shimmering grass. It was a sight. Questions poured into my head, where am I, how'd I get here, why am I alive?  
My glasses weren't on my face but I could see perfectly, strange...  
"Along we go, Neverius." A female's voice said. I sat up and looked around, my instincts were to hide but there was nowhere to hide. I saw a mid-age witch dressed in a withered dress and boots wearing a weird purple hat. She was walking with an older man with a beard dressed in a trenchcoat.  
She and the man who I'm assuming is Neverius noticed my presence about the same time and they both stopped. "Who are you?" She asked curiously. She had an irish accent.  
I slowly stood up. "Who are you? And where am I?"  
"Alright then lad, I'll go first - I'm Bertha and this is me good friend Neverius. Answer me my first question and I'll answer yer second."  
They didn't know who I was so clearly they aren't with Voldemort. "I'm Harry, where am I?"  
"Welcome to the under realm, Harry!" Neverius smiled, cluelessly that it was Harry Potter.  
"Wait, Harry? You couldn't be?..._" Bertha said in awe.  
"Potter, yes." I nodded. "the under realm?"  
Bertha and Neverius exchanged looks before both smiling and Bertha laughed. "Oh Lilly and James will be so happy - and devestated as well, as am I - but oh it's so lovely to meet you." And she came forth and shook my hand firmly.  
"Er - nice to meet you - wait, you knew my parents?"  
Bertha and Neverius exchanged looks. "We know um boy!" Neverius exclaimed.  
"You mean..." I began.  
Bertha nodded, a sorry look on her face. "Guess you don't know yet - yer dead, Harry Potter, and yer parents are here."


End file.
